Summary: The Statistics and Data Management Core's primary function will be to provide integrated research support in statistics and database applications. With respect to the statistical component, support and collaboration in experimental design and data analysis will be our main activities. We will also coordinate with the Training and Education Core, as well as the Administrative Core, to advise on statistical training for students as needed. The second main function of the Core is to implement and support a research database, together with a suite of database tools/applications, for the Center. This integrated web-based research database system will facilitate data capture, utilization and sharing within the UC Davis CounterACT Center, as well as potential research collaboration and data sharing across CounterACT Centers.